Castor and Pollux
Castor and Pollux are two guards of Cordelia in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, who are first seen greeting Sera and the rest of the party as they enter the kingdom. They are revealed to be Starla de Cordelia's "bodyguards", and kinda forced their ways into the position that don't actually do any "Bodyguarding", always acting formal around Starla, but are actually a bunch of "Dorky idiots", according to Sera. They're quite fond of the princess and in the Part I ending, are seen "glomping" her, as they missed her. They're seen once again in Part II, after the Illusion Dominion Arc, visiting her while she's recovering. They're seen a few more times with the Solarian Alliance, accompanying Calysta and King of Cordelia. The two participate in the Final Battle, in Division I.The duo are seen together again in the Ending, with the Royal Family, notifying Starla of Rai's arrival. Appearance and Personality Castor has short, silver hair and blue eyes while Pollux has dark green hair and brown eyes. They're kinda scrawny for "bodyguards", both being kinda lanky and lacking in muscle. However, over the timeskip, they've seemed to have gotten more buff. The two are constantly seen together, as the right and left hand men of Starla, even though she never really had a chance to agree or disagree with them for becoming her "bodyguards". The two appear serious and dedicated to their jobs, but can be what one considers to be "dorky" and "uncool", as they drop the charade around Starla, often losing their cool. They're quite the affectionate pair, openly glomping Starla when she returns to Cordelia in the Part I ending, stating how much they missed her, showing how they do genuinely adore Starla. In Part II, they appear to be more serious and act more professional, aiding the King of Cordelia and Calysta a few times and are dedicated enough to be part of the Solarian Alliance's army in the final battle. Abilities Not much is known about their abilities, but seem to be able to do a decent job as Guards in Cordelia, as they do as they're told and know Sera, so they appear to take their jobs seriously sometimes. In Part II, they're trusted enough to be with the King and Calysta by their side, and Starla asks them why they're not looking after the castle, implying that they've done so before. Since they were placed in Division 1 in the Solarian Alliance's army along with the other close-combatted fighters, they most likely use those sort of weapons in combat and seem to be quite proficient, as they are good enough to take part in it. Relationships Royal Family They appear to be on good terms with Cordelia in general, as guards for the kingdom, and there haven't been any known complaints about them. Castor and Pollux are trusted enough to take care of the castle. They're seen alongside the King and Calysta a few times in Part II, so it appears that they can be trusted, as they are the only ones who are with the Royal Family around the events of the Final Battle, despite their "dorky" attitudes. Starla seems to be friends with them, as she nonetheless accepts them as her peers, even though it's unknown whether or not she approves of them as her bodyguards, but has never really spoken against them and seems to be okay with them. Party Sera has known the two for a while, openly accusing them of being "uncool" and "spazzy", and probably has been around them long enough to see their charades come and go. The party seems to not mind them, but Pongo openly calls them "a buncha losers". They don't exactly interact with the party in Part II. Alliance The two are able to work with the Solarian Alliance in Part II, so it's likely that they are accepted. Trivia * Castor and Pollux are the names of two cities in Star Strike Chronicles, so it's likely that they were mentioned in history throughout the eras and were respected to an extent * They are the two brightest stars in the Gemini Constellation in Astrology, a reference to them assisting Starla, as her name literally means "a Star". * Castor and Pollux are also twin brothers in Greek Mythology.